


silver lining

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday Party, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David planned on spending a quiet evening with Stevie, but an unexpected party ruins his plans. That is until he meets someone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



> from the prompt “i asked if you were having a party. i didn’t tell you to have a party.”

David took in the groups of people, the copious amount of alcohol and food, and the music playing in the background. He turned his head towards Stevie.

“I asked if you were having a party. I didn’t tell you to  _ have _ a party,” he whispered, gesturing to the crowded living room. At that moment another group of people came through the door.

Stevie smiled and then took a sip of her drink, “I know it isn’t a quiet night in where we get high and watch shitty B-movies, but it’s my birthday and your gift to me is find someone. It’s been months you should be over what’s his name.”

He huffed and crossed his arms. He had gotten over Nick, not that there had been much to get over, they had only dated for a month. No, he just had decided that he should take a break and focus on himself for a bit. There might have been nights when some companionship would have been nice, but he had Stevie, and who said you needed to have a romantic or sexual relationship to have a fulfilling life? Now was not the time to explain all of that though.

“Well, you should find someone it’s your birthday after all.”

Stevie grinned and pointed across the room, “Already did.”

David followed Stevie’s finger and saw she pointed at a short red-headed woman. He watched as Stevie walked over to approach her. They talked for a bit and soon the other woman laughed and Stevie was placing her hand on the woman’s forearm. He turned away knowing that was Stevie’s go-to move and soon she would be ditching her own party. He walked over to the drinks, hoping to at least have a little something to distract him.

“You don’t seem dressed for a party.”

David turned his head to see a man holding a beer, wearing a short-sleeved button-up shirt that was just on this side of too tight and jeans that were doing him so many favors. Looking down at himself he looked at the drop-crotch pants and hoodie he had chosen to wear.

“I wasn’t expecting a party, besides, at least I don’t look like if I lifted my arms my shirt would rip.”

The man grinned and chuckled, “Yeah, a bit of a bold choice for me but I got it on sale and then it shrunk in the wash. I felt like I should wear it at least once and it seemed like a party would be the place for that.” He held his hand out, “Patrick Brewer.”

David took his hand, “David Rose, and there are so many things incorrect with what you just said.”

Patrick grinned wider raising his ears, “Can’t wait for you to tell me.”

David tried to hide back a smile but failed, he wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow when Stevie said I told you so, but for right now he would enjoy his chat with Patrick and see where it took him. 


End file.
